Ella Vendra Por Mi
by Carlos Cordoba
Summary: Una anciano de ojos color verde esmeralda espera que su amor regrese por el, recuerda su juventud junto a ella y se da cuenta que a pesar de todo nunca dejo de amarla.


Ella Vendrá Por Mi

en un pequeño pueblo llamado fork, la gente corría por las calles, pues la lluvia aunque a nadie sorprendía, si molestaba y la gente quería refugiarse en sus hogares, la lluvia caía como cascada y las gotas se mesclaban con las lagrimas que descendían por las mejillas de un anciano, este a diferencia de las demás personas no corría a buscar refugio, estaba tranquilamente sentado en un banco en el medio de una plaza olvidada, observaba con nostalgia dos columpios rotos y en ellos miraba el pasado, una sonrisa se extendió en su cansado rostro al volver el tiempo atrás, hoy en día su pelo era blanco como la nieve, la piel de su cuerpo se había llenado de sabias arrugas, su boca contantemente estaba estirada hacia abajo y sus ojos verde esmeralda denotaban gran tristeza.

Una joven corría hacia el anciano, su acompañante miraba preocupado a su esposa, no le gustaba verla sufrir,

Papa que haces aquí – le recrimino la joven

Estoy esperando a bella – dijo el anciano volviéndose hacia su hija – ella vendrá pronto

La pobre nessie no contesto, empezó a sollozar en silencio, Jacob al ver esto se acerco al anciano

Edward ven vamos – le dijo – te puedes enfermar

El anciano le sonrió pero aun así decidió seguirlo, Jacob lo ayudo a levantarse y siguieron en silencio a nessie que se había adelantado para que no la vieran llorar, el anciano miro de nuevo los columpios y los recuerdos volvieron a él.

"_el pequeño Edward había salido con su mama y su hermana gemela Alice a la plaza, estaban sentado en un banco ya cansados de jugar cuando una pequeña niña se acerco a ellos llorando_

_Ayúdeme – le dijo a esme entre lagrimas_

_Que pasa pequeña – le pregunto esme_

_Perdí a mi mama y no sé en donde esta – dijo la niña largándose a llorar con más fuerza_

_Esme alzo a la pequeña y haciéndole seña a sus hijos para que la siguieran empezó a buscar a la madre de la pequeña, la encontró bastante preocupada llorando en los brazos de su marido, cuando la pequeña la vio empezó a moverse entre los brazos de esme y cuando ella la dejo en el __suelo corrió hacia sus padres y se fundieron en un eterno abrazo, el padre luego de abrazar y besar a su hija se acerco hacia esme_

_Gracias – le dijo a esme – gracias no sé cómo pero de un momento a otro desapareció_

_De nada – le contesto esta sonriendo_

_Por cierto soy Charlie, Charlie swan y ella es mi esposa renee – esta se había acercado para agradecerles – ella es nuestra pequeña isabella –edward miro a isabella que aun sollozaba entre los brazos de su madre_

_Mucho gusto – contesto esme – yo soy esme cullen y ellos son mis hijos alice y Edward_

_Cuando la pequeña escucho sus nombres giro la cabeza hacia ellos, y en el momento en que los ojos de Edward y bella se encontraron ninguno de los dos entendió lo que les pasaba, lo único que sabían es que el uno sin el otro nunca podrían vivir."_

El anciano junto a jacob siguió su camino pero su mente volvió al pasado a la segunda vez que con bella se encontró.

"_era un día soleado, una verdadera sorpresa en fork, carliste, había salido con sus dos hijos y los llevaba a la plaza, al llegar Edward y alice empezaron a jugar con una pelota, a esta alice pateo demasiado fuerte y se fue entre los árboles, Edward fue a buscarla, y cuando la encontró vio a la dulce niña a la cual habían ayudado a encontrar a su mama, esta estaba jugando en el suelo con su padre, se quedo mirándola hasta que carliste y alice preocupados porque Edward no volvía se acercaron a él. Alice al ver isabella corrió hacia ella_

_Isabella – la saludo con un gran abrazo a una sorprendida isabella – seremos grandes amigas - le dijo_

_Hola –dijo isabella y su vista se fijo en la figura que se acercaba de la mano de un hombre rubio_

_Hola – dijo tímidamente Edward_

_Hola – contesto una bella ruborizada_

_Charlie y carliste se miraron y hicieron fuerza para no reírse ante la escena que acababan de presenciar, al terminar los saludos los pequeños se pusieron a jugar, Edward y bella rieron mientras jugaban y el lazo que había entre ellos se fortaleció, ahora sabían que separarse no era una opción, pues el solo hecho de imaginarse uno lejos de el otro les daba gana de llorar."_

El anciano miro por última vez a la plaza y sus recuerdos avanzaron a su adolescencia

"_el adolecente Edward con 16 años se encontraba con isabella su única mejor amiga de 14 años sentados bajo un árbol, estaban en su lugar secreto, en un prado escondido en el medio de la plaza, el acariciaba levemente el pelo de isabella y ella suspiraba, ambos guardaban un secreto, un __secreto que tenían miedo a revelar pues creían que al hacerlo su amistad terminaría, Edward, el más valiente de los dos, decidió decirle su secreto_

_Belli – llamo el joven_

_Que pasa Edwin – dijo isabella y Edward hiso un gesto, odiaba el estúpido apodo que le puso uno de sus amigos llamado emmet _

_Tengo que hablar contigo – dijo poniéndose serio_

_De que – contesto la muchacha asustada_

_Bella tu y yo no podemos seguir siendo amigos – los ojos de bella se llenaron de lagrimas, sintió como en su pecho un gran dolor empezaba a crecer, intento hablar pero Edward se lo impidió poniendo un dedo en sus labios – por favor déjame terminar – le rogo a lo cual la joven asistió – no puedo seguir siendo tu amigo porque te amo bella, - agacho su cabeza y empezó a hablar atropelladamente – se que tu tal vez no sientas lo mismo pero…_

_Se vio incapaz de continuar pues bella levanto su barbilla y junto sus labios, por fin el deseo de ambos se llevo a cavo, cuando el aire les falto se separaron_

_Te amo – dijeron los dos juntos_

_Y en ese momento comprendieron que su camino se unió para nunca más volver a separarse, pues ahora sus corazones se pertenecían"_

El anciano con un suspiro entro a la casa y mientras Jacob lo ayudaba a cambiarse para que no enfermara uno de los días más feliz de su vida recordó

"_el joven/adulto Edward de 20 años de edad se encontraba completamente nervioso, su padre que estaba a su lado le apretaba la mano para tranquilizarlo, Edward miraba una y otra vez a la gente que se encontraba reunida, vio la sonrisa de su hermana, la cara de burla de su amigo emmet, siguió mirando las caras de los demás hasta que una suave melodía invadió el ambiente, la marcha nupcial comenzó y una joven vestida completamente de blanco entro a la iglesia, ella también estaba nerviosa, pero en el momento en que sus ojos chocolates se encontraron con los ojos verdes de el joven todo el nerviosismo termino dando paso a la mayor felicidad de su vida, el casamiento de Edward y bella se llevo a cavo un 12 de enero, este día fork los premio con un día soleado, los pájaros cantaban en las ramas mientras los jóvenes novios decían sus votos._

_- yo edward cullen_

_- yo isabella swan_

_- juro solemnemente - juntos_

_- tomar a isabella_

_- tomar a edward_

_- por esposa_

_- por marido_

_- para honrarla y amarla para toda la eternidad_

_Y en ese momento sus almas se unieron para nunca volverse a separar, en ese momento comprendieron que siempre estarían unidos"_

El anciano se acostó con una sonrisa en la boca y antes de perderse en el infinito sueño le vino a su mente el recuerdo más hermoso y doloroso de todos.

"_isabella estaba de 8 meses de embarazo, el tiempo pasaba volando y Edward y bella eran las personas más felices de el mundo, pero al llegar a esta etapa isabella sufrió una complicación, fue internada de urgencia y Edward la acompaño durante días y noches hasta que despertó, los doctores le dieran la noticia que el debería elegir, pues si su hija nacía su esposa moriría y si no ocurriría al revés, Edward no dudo y a su esposa eligió, pero isabella se opuso y como último deseo le pidió que siempre amara y cuidara a su hija, y ella a cambio prometió que algún día volvería por él._

_Edward fue la persona más feliz del mundo cuando a su hija vio y lloro lagrimas del alma cuando bella 2 días después abandono este mundo, se fue dejándolo atrás con un pequeño ángel al cual debía cuidar._

_La gente se reunió en el cementerio y lloro su perdida, un alma mas se iba de este mundo, un alma pura y hermosa, Edward se arrodillo en la tumba de su esposa y pronuncio las palabras que en ese momento sentía_

_Te vas de mi lado y mi corazón se va contigo, cuídalo por que siempre fue tuyo, te esperare cada día que pase hasta que vuelvas por mi y cuando eso suceda te prometo que nunca más me separare de ti._

_Y en ese momento Edward comprendió que su amor sobrepaso las barreras de la muerte y la vida porque a pesar de que ella ya no estaba con él podía sentirla a cada paso que daba"_

El anciano se quedo dormido, tal vez paso una hora, tal vez un año nadie lo supo, pero el anciano de pronto despertó, una luz lo molestaba y sus ojos abrió, los volvió a serrar una y otra vez pero ella no desapareció, isabella, su amor estaba enfrente de el tal cual la recordaba, estaba vestida completamente de blanco y su piel brillaba como el sol

E venido por ti mi amor – dijo ella

Bella – contesto el anciano y noto algo raro en su vos, se miro las manos y ya no habían arrugas en ellas, su piel brillaba como la de bella

Ven Edward nuestra familia nos espera – dijo bella

Y Edward la siguió dejando atrás el mundo pero volviendo con su amor, antes de salir de la habitación Edward se giro y en su cama vio su cuerpo mortal sin vida, isabella lo abrazo y antes de salir una nota dejo.

Al otro dia nessi encontró el cuerpo de su padre sin vida, las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, Jacob estuvo a su lado durante todo el funeral, cuando nessi volvió a casa una nota encontró y al leerla volvió a sonreír, ahora comprendía porque su padre siempre la espero, porque al parecer su madre su promesa cumplió y por el regreso.

Esa noche todo el pueblo de fork una melodía escucho, esa melodía era alegre y triste a la vez, hablaba del amor, de el dolor y de el perdón, pero lo más importante es que contaba la historia de dos almas gemelas que después de muchos años se volvieron a encontrar y como se prometieron cuando eran niños nunca más se volverán a separar.

**Fin…**

_Espero que les guste, esta historia se me ocurrió después de ver no se por cuanta ves la película A Walk To Remember espero que les guste :)_

Música que escuche al escribirla: ONLY HOPE de **Mandy Moore**


End file.
